Lucky
by KkamHyun8027
Summary: Kai kembali mengingat betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki Baekhyun di sisinya. Betapa beruntungnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun. / Kaibaek / Crack Pair / nyempil OTP EXO lain kemungkinan (?) Kalau ga suka pairingnya ga usah baca(?) No bash please :3 oh ya fotonya cr: ownernya . .
1. How we met

**Cast:**

**Kim Jongin, ****Byun Baekhyun **

**Pairing:**

**KaiBaek dengan cameo OTP EXO lainnya, bisa request(?)**

**Disclaimer**

** Anak EXO bukan punya author, mereka punya nya orangtua masing-masing(?) EXO punya nya SM bukan punya saya juga~ Author cuma pake nama mereka sebagai character karena ngeship kaibaek pake banget(?) no bash, karena kita bebas ngeship siapa saja~**

**Warning**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy, kalo ga suka jangan baca. Disini main pair kaibaek jadi jangan minta aneh2(?)**

* * *

**Dilahirkan di negara yang sama**

**Berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama**

**Kita sangat beruntung, hal tersebut membuatku tenang**

**Tak ada hal yang pasti di dunia ini**

**Di hari itu aku mengenakan pakaian yang bagus**

**Aku bertemu denganmu, betapa beruntungnya aku**

**Itu karena aku berbuat baik di masa lampau**

* * *

**Kai's PoV**

Aku terbangun karena melihat cahaya matahari hangat menyentuh wajahku, aku menggosok mata agar dapat melihat lebih jelas, menghilangkan rasa kantuk di mataku. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan tersenyum, ''Wah, hari yang indah... dan ini weekend!'' Aku pun berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar, mencari anjingku, Monggu di seluruh ruangan di apartemenku, ingin mengajaknya keluar untuk menikmati hari yang indah ini. ''Monggu-ya! Ayo kita bersenang-senang hari ini, jalan-jalan di taman!'' Aku pun berteriak karena tidak dapat menemukan monggu dimanapun.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya, menggulung di dalam selimut yang ada dibawah kasurku. Aku pun menarik selimutnya, dan Monggu hanya mengeluarkan suara kecil yang menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya, tidak ingin bangun dulu. ''Hei, ayolah Monggu! Ini adalah hari yang sangat indah, mungkin akan terjadi hal yang indah juga!'' Aku berbicara dengan riang dan berhasil menarik Monggu keluar dari selimutnya. Sambil menggendong monggu aku terpikir untuk mengganti baju terlebih dulu, menjadi baju yang lebih pantas dipakai jalan-jalan, tak mungkin aku keluar dengan hanya kaos putih polos dan celana pendek yang kukenakannya untuk tidur. Padahal biasanya aku tidak perduli dengan hal seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin mengenakan pakaian yang lebih bagus.

Perjalanan ke taman sangatlah tenang, tidak ada hal-hal aneh. Menyapa tetangga sekitar apartemenku saat aku berpapasan, melihat Monggu adu menyalak dengan anjing lain, membiarkan anak-anak kecil mengelus Monggu. Hari itu lebih banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan di luar dibanding hari lainnya. Hari itu memang sangat indah, dan melihat orang berjalan bersama mengingatkan ku pada suatu hal. ''Mong, kira-kira kapan ya aku menemukan orang yang berarti untukku mong~ Kau membutuhkan seorang mama juga...'' Aku berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

Melihat ekspresi Monggu yang melihatku dengan penuh rasa penasaran, aku pun menyengir, ''Aku berharap aku akan segera bertemu dengan siapapun dia lebih cepat, aku butuh lebih banyak yang menemaniku~'' Monggu pun menyalak tidak senang mendengar pernyataan dari papanya yang seakan dia tidak cukup untuk si papa. ''Hei Monggu kau tahu papa mu ini hanya bercanda kan?'' aku terkekeh melihat Monggu berlari lebih dulu dariku karena kesal, dan memasuki taman lebih dulu. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu kulihat lagi, Monggu terlihat nyaris menabrak seseorang. Belum sempat aku berteriak agar Monggu berhenti, dia sudah menabrak orang tersebut. Membuat orang tersebut terjatuh bersama dengan Monggu.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju tempat mereka terjatuh, ''Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Maafkan anjingku ya dia tidak memperhatikan jalannya kemana kalau dia sedang ngambek...'' Aku mengulurkan tanganku, hendak membantu orang tersebut untuk berdiri. Orang yang terjatuh itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang berwarna coklat kegelapan itu menatap mataku yang lebih hitam. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Belum sempat aku berpikir kenapa bisa begitu, orang itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, ''Aku tidak apa-apa kok!'' Senyum yang ditujukan untukku itu sangat indah, bahkan mengalahkan senyum manis perempuan. Kalau bukan karena dandanan dan bajunya yang tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan, mungkin aku akan salah mengira dia seorang perempuan. Aku teralih dari pikiran ku saat dia berkata, ''anjing ini milik mu? Dia sangat lucu!'' dia pun tertawa saat Monggu mulai menjilatinya dan menerjangnya, nampaknya anjing tersebut sudah menyukai orang asing yang tak dikenalnya ini. Mendengar suara tertawanya, jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. _'Ini aneh... Apa ini yang dikatakan orang-orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak mungkin...' _Terlalu lama berada dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki tersebut telah memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Hei, kau, perhatikan kalau seseorang sedang mengenalkan dirinya!'' Laki-laki itu berkata sambil sedikit megerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuat aku merasa dirinya menjadi semakin imut. Aku kembali tersadar dari pikiranku. ''O-oh, maafkan aku, aku memang kadang suka begitu, pikiranku kemana-mana, hehe...'' Aku menggaruk bagian belakang leherku sambil tertawa kosong karena malu. _'Kau bodoh Jongin! Kenapa kau beri alasan seperti itu, hanya membuatmu terlihat bodoh...'_ Aku menepuk jidatku berkali-kali sangat keras dalam hati.

''Oh begitu...'' dia tertawa pelan, suaranya sangat lembut. ''Perkenalkan sekali lagi, namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku tinggal disekitar sini dan aku berusia 21 tahun tahun ini.''

''Namaku Kim Jongin, dan aku...'' Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu, hal yang janggal saat orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya. ''Tunggu, kau 21 tahun? Tidak mungkin, kau lebih tua dariku! Bahkan lebuh tua dua tahun? Padahal wajahmu masih terlihat seperti anak SMA!'' Aku menunjukkan jari telunjukku ke arahnya. Mataku sedikit membelalak karena tidak percaya.

''Hei wajahku yang baby-face ini bukan berarti aku lebih muda darimu!'' Bibirnya kembali mengerucut, dan aku hanya bisa terpana melihatnya.

''Ah, iya juga ya..''

''Kau harus memanggilku hyung! Hyung yang paling ganteng di seluruh muka bumi ini!'' Dia berkata dengan tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Melihatnya aku hanya bisa tertawa. ''Tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu hyung yang ganteng, hyung cantik lebih cocok untukmu..'' Aku tertawa makin kencang, puas melihat reaksinya yang kesal karena aku tidak mau memanggilnya hyung ganteng.

''Ya! Kau menyebalkan padahal kita baru kenal! Dan aku ini hyung mu, kau harus lebih sopan Kim Jongin!'' Baekhyun menggerutu kemudian menerjangku dan menggelitikiku. Aneh padahal kita baru saja berkenalan tapi aku merasa nyaman mengobrol dengannya, bercanda bersama. Tak lama, Monggu ikut dalam perang kami berdua. Dia menjilati Baekhyun dan aku kalau ada kesempatan. Waktu pun tidak terasa sudah lama berlalu. Berjam-jam telah kami habiskan bermain, sampai matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpisah hari ini dan berjanji akan bermain bersama lagi. Kita saling menukarkan nomor telepon masing-masing. Sebelum pulang baekhyun berkata, ''aku baru menyadarinya, tapi bajumu sangat bagus.'' Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu menghilang di belokan kedua. Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah jongin lupakan.

* * *

**TBC~**

**Lanjut kah? **

**Disini banyak yang suka kaibaek ga sih?._. kalo author udah dari dulu suka kaibaek tapi baru kali ini buat ff pake bahasa Indonesia kkk xD Fic ini Inspirasi dari lagu EXO-Lucky, lyricnya menurut author sangat cocok buat kaibaek, yang akhir2 ini lovey doveynya luar binasa(?) sampe ga kuat ngeliatnya saking so sweet nya FF ini kemungkina two-shot atau three shot, bisa minta request otp lain buat nongol disini(?) Yang jelas ini isinya fluff, padahal biasanya buat angst jadi mianhae kalo jelek u.u sama kalo ada typo gitu2 mianhae~ first chap masih pendek, silahkan ditunggu lanjutannya'-' versi bahasa inggrisnya aka dikeluarkan juga di aff'-'(?)**

**Yook, temenan sama author kalo mau(?) *plak**

**Tolong di review biar dapat masukan'-')/ **


	2. First date

**Cast:**

**Kim Jongin, ****Byun Baekhyun **

**Pairing:**

**KaiBaek dengan cameo OTP EXO lainnya, bisa request(?)**

**Disclaimer**

** Anak EXO bukan punya author, mereka punya nya orangtua masing-masing(?) EXO punya nya SM bukan punya saya juga~ Author cuma pake nama mereka sebagai character karena ngeship kaibaek pake banget(?) no bash, karena kita bebas ngeship siapa saja~ Plot and story is mine, terinspirasi dari lagu lucky by EXO**

**Warning**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy, kalo ga suka jangan baca. Disini main pair kaibaek jadi jangan minta aneh2(?)**

* * *

**Kita menyukai warna yang sama **

**Kita menyukai film yang sama, **

**Ini adalah cinta yang memang ditakdirkan**

* * *

Aku menghela nafasku sambil menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun, aku sengaja datang 30 menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang kita janjikan sebelumnya. Ya, kita, aku dan Baekhyun, hari ini pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku berhasil mengajaknya setelah akhirnya mengerahkan seluruh keberanian yang telah kukumpulkan dan mencoba mengajaknya. Kukira ia akan menolakku karena secara terang-terangan aku berkata kalau ini adalah kencan, bukan kegiatan bermain bersama dengan Monggu seperti biasanya.

Hanya aku dan Baekhyun, aku menegaskan saat mengajaknya. Hasilnya tidak terduga, aku pun kaget karena Baekhyun mengiyakan sambil tersenyum manis. Jantungku berdebar melihat senyuman manisnya itu. Kita belum menjadi pasangan resmi. Belum, itu yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri karena suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menjadikannya kekasihku. Dalam waktu dekat ini kalau bisa. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku yakin bahwa cintaku ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan mengingat apa yang pernah kudengar dari Chanyeol hyung.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Chanyeol, salah satu teman Baekhyun yang jadi dekat denganku sejak dikenalkan oleh Baekhyun berkata, ''Ya, Kim Jongin, kamu belum juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun?'' Aku terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol hyung. ''Apa maksudmu Chanyeol hyung?'' Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Disini kita semua berdua belas sedang berkumpul, bagaimana kalau yang lain ikut mendengar, apalagi suara Chanyeol hyung sangat nyaring. '_

_'Kau kira kami tidak bisa melihatnya? Kita semua tahu Jongin... Tao, Luhan, dan Baekhyun pun tau, bagaimana mungkin tidak tau tatapanmu mengatakan semuanya sih~'' Dia berkata sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo hyung. Aku tidak sadar Kyungsoo hyung dari tadi ada disitu. Tapi mustinya aku sudah menduganya. Mereka pasangan kekasih yang paling lengket setelah Luhan gege dengan Xiumin hyung, yang jelas mereka berbeda sekali dengan Tao dan Sehun kalau sedang pacaran. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa kedua sahabat dekatku tiba-tiba sudah menjadi pasangan padahal bisa dibilang sifat mereka tidak begitu mirip satu sama lain. _

_''A-apa?! Baekhyun tahu?'' Aku sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tau aku suka padanya. Biarlah disitu ada kyungsoo, aku tidak peduli, pasti ia juga sudah tau. ''Kim Jongin kau bodoh, menurutmu bagaimana? Dia tetap ada disisimu kan walau tahu tentang perasaanmu? Ternyata kau lebih tidak peka lagi, Baekhyun juga suka padamu'' Sela kyungsoo saat Chanyeol baru akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, seakan mengejekku yang tidak tahu tentang perasaan Baekhyun padaku. Aku terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang Kyungsoo hyung katakan. Baekhyun juga suka padaku, aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..._

* * *

''Tapi pada akhirnya aku membutuhkan waktu 4 bulan untuk mengajaknya pergi kencan... Berapa bulan lagi waktu yang kuperlukan sampai aku bisa berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya?'' Aku berkata dengan suara pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Kualihkan pandanganku dari lantai ke arah pintu bioskop. Kudapati Baekhyun baru memasuki bioskop sambil celingukan, nampak sedang mencariku. Aku pun menegakkan badan dari bersender di tiang dan pandangan kami pun bertemu. Aku tersenyum saat dia memanggil namaku dengan riang.

''Jongin!'' Ia melambai dan berlari ke arahku. ''Kau tidak menunggu lama kan? Atau aku ternyata salah melihat jam dan datang telat?'' Ia berpura-pura panik dan aku pun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. ''Tidak kok, kau sampai 15 menit lebih cepat Baek!''

''Iya, aku kan hanya bercanda,'' Ia tertawa. ''Yang membuatku bingung adalah kau. Seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya selalu tertidur lelap setiap aku datang bermain dan sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan, datang lebih cepat dariku? Ada apa denganmu hari ini Jongin?'' Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah hidungku. Ia pura-pura berekspresi terluka sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya yang mungil itu.

''Apa aku tidak boleh datang lebih cepat darimu? Memangnya kau pikir aku tidur terus?'' Kupegang jari telunjuknya itu sambil tertawa. ''Julukanmu kan beruang! Masa aku kalah dari beruang!'' Ia makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu atau aku akan mencium mu' gumamku dalam hati. ''Sudahlah kalau kita berantem nanti pasti lama dan kita ketinggalan nonton filmnya.''

Mataku beralih ke bajunya dan kemudian ke bajuku, kita mengenakan baju yang sama-sama berwarna merah. Menyadari arah pandanganku, Baekhyun pun berkata, ''Apa? Kau bingung kenapa warna baju kita sama? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kau suka warna merah? Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memakai baju berwarna merah hari ini, tapi tidak kusangka ternyata kau juga memakai baju berwarna merah~'' Semburat merah tipis timbul di permukaan pipi Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menjelaskan tentang bajunya. Seakan ia baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan dan sudah tidak bisa ia tarik kembali. Pipiku pun mulai memanas, tidak kusangka ia ingat hal sekecil itu. Walau aku juga ingat bahwa ia juga menyukai warna merah, makanya hari ini aku memakai baju berwarna merah.

''O-oh begitu,'' Aku menggaruk leherku gugup karena terlalu senang. ''A-ayo, kita pilih film yang akan kita tonton.'' Kuulurkan tanganku, berharap Baekhyun mau menggengam tanganku. Tak lama, tangan lentik Baekhyun menggengam tanganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, membuatku makin berdebar karena aku yakin dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Kugenggam erat tangannya dan kubawa ke tempat membeli tiket. ''Mau nonton film yang mana?'' Aku bertanya padanya sambil melihat daftar film yang sedang tayang hari itu. ''Kita hitung satu dua tiga, terus tunjuk film yang mau ditonton ya?'' Baekhyun memberi saran.

''Oke...''

''Satu, dua, tiga!''

Kami menunjuk film yang sama. ''Kau mau nonton yang itu juga? Ya, memang pilihan film kita selalu sama sih''

''Ya sudah ayo kita tonton itu''

Kita membeli tiket lalu pergi ke stand makanan untuk membeli popcorn dan minuman. Tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan sekalipun. Begitu panggilan pintu telah dibuka terdengar, aku dan Baekhyun segera bergegas pergi ke dalam studio dan duduk di bangku yang tertera di tiket kami. Kami menonton filmnya sambil bercanda tawa, sampai dilihat orang dengan bingung. Tapi tak apa, Baekhyun tampak senang dan aku pun senang, tak usah memperdulikan apa kata orang kali ini saja. Setelah puas tertawa, aku menyadari Baekhyun mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu ku. Aku tersenyum senang, kusenderkan kepala ku di kepalanya pelan. Ingin rasanya kucium rambutnya yang begitu halus. Aku menarik nafas panjang, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku pada baekhyun.

''Baekhyun...'' Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya.

''Ya, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung tapi kau tak pernah mau'' Ia menoleh padaku, berpura-pura marah. Tidak kuhiraukan apa yang dia katakan. Aku melanjutkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

''Baek maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?'' Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tatapan kami bertemu. Dia hanya mengerjabkan matanya seakan tak percaya. Filmnya sudah tak menarik lagi bagiku dibandingkan menatap manik mata Baekhyun yang begitu indah. Walau gelap matanya masih begitu bersinar, dan kulihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

''Apa yang kau katakan? Tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?'' Ia menunduk, dan hatiku terasa sakit. Kukira Baekhyun menolakku, dan aku hanya bisa diam, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menatapku dan berkata, ''Kau bodoh, pasti kau sudah mengira aku menolakmu ya?'' Ia tersenyum dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. ''Kim jongin, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu'' Baekhyun memajukan mukanya dan kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Baekhyun baru saja menciumku. Mukaku terasa panas sekali, tapi kulihat pipi Baekhyun juga memerah. Aku tersenyum lembut. Hati ku rasanya senang sekali, kuberanikan diriku untuk memajukan mukaku dan mencium Baekhyun. Kali ini dia yang kaget, mukanya semakin merah.

''Saranghae Byun Baekhyun...'' Kupeluk Baekhyun dengan satu tangan karena posisi yang kurang nyaman, terhalang oleh senderan tangan. Tapi tak apa, sudah cukup merasakan kehangatan Baekhyun sedekat ini. ''Nado saranghae..'' Baekhyun berbisik pelan dalam pelukanku dan aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tau menyatakan perasaanku seperti ini pasti akan ditertawakan oleh yang lain nantinya. Bisa terbayang mereka tertawa saat mendengarkan bagaimana caraku menembak Baekhyun. Di bioskop, saat film masih berputar. Sama sekali tidak romantis mungkin. Tapi tak apa, selama Baekhyun ada dipelukanku. Mungkin ini adalah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan...

* * *

** TBC~ **

**Akhirnya update juga~ mianhae telat update soalnya minggu tepar abis ospek jadi belom sempet edit-edit dan lain2-_- makanya baru update~ Heheung chapter tetep pendek nih T^T soalnya ini oneshot panjang yang dipisah2 jadi mohon dimaklumi, semoga suka dengan chapter ini :3 Fluff gagal kayaknya menurut author soalnya ga pernah bikin fluff bahasa indo._.v Kaibaek perform wolf pake gerakannya BoA di Only one lucu banget XD author seneng liatin mereka berdua yang makin lovey dovey, semoga tetep begitu... mana kemaren di KCON mereka bilang mau jadi roommates duh author seneng banget T^T shipnya author sailing. duh malah curcol-_-v tuh author tambahin pairing chansoo, lumin, sama taohun. ada yang ngeship mereka juga? ohiya review sebisa mungkin author bales sendiri langsung di PM, kalo buat anon yang ninggalin review mian ga bisa dibales tapi makasih reviewnya^^ nambahin semangat author buat nulis ff ini~ aduh udah panjang lebar banget deh author._. kalo mau tau tentang author lebih lanjut bisa pm author *plakk**

**Please enjoy reading and review please :3**


End file.
